Akiko
by BloodlustKian
Summary: OC and her friends are taken from our world to Naruto's where they discovers about OC's past and 'other' side...No flames please. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


_**Chapter 1: The beginning**_

The rain came down hard as a figure stood hunched over what seemed to be a group of bodies lying on the ground. The standing figure was a girl around the height of five foot three. Her pitch black hair clung to her body limply, a few inches above her shoulder. Her cloak was soaked and stained with blood of the victims below her. Her cold distant onyx eyes surveyed the bodies below, at her feet.

Flashback 

"Hey! Look who's coming! It's the Narutard!" Laughter spread throughout the group as they pointed at a cloaked figure with a Konoha headgear around her neck.

The figured stopped for a moment, before deciding that it wasn't worth the fight and walked away.

"How rude! She doesn't even acknowledge our presence!"

"How do your expect manners for a kid without any parents? They probably ditched her when they saw how she looked like." Laughter sounded throughout the group again.

"What's the matter? Can't take the pressure? Or afraid to die?" the leader taunted in an attempt to draw the girl back.

The figure stopped, her feet rooted to the ground. Fist clenched, she walked up to the group.

"What's the matter bitch? Back for more already?"

With lighting fast movements, she grabbed the leader by his collar and pinned him against the brick wall and growled out loud enough for them to hear.

"Don't EVER talk to me about death like you know it."

The gang closed in on her.

"Who are you to lecture us, slut!"

Punches exchanged. She dodged them with relative ease. After all, she was a seasoned street fighter at the age of 16.

"I don't want to fight you."

"I don't care!"

They started attacking, various attacks in various places. Few hit, she had allowed it. None was good enough to deal real damage.

Leaping back, she fell into a simple stance and held a hand in front of her, taunting them to come. And they did. Kneeing one in the back, she sent him through the air across the alley. A fist came flying, aimed at the weak part of her ribs just under her elbow. She waited for the precise moment, gauging the boy's speed, before sweeping her right arm back and up to catch the fist in the crook of his elbow, crouching slightly, and continuing with the motion to easily set him off balance and headfirst into the wall.

Two down. The others were getting less cocky now, seeing her put down 2 of their best fighters without breaking a sweat. Nevertheless, they believed that with their number, they would be able to overwhelm her. Especially when backup was on its way.

She was getting impatient. They haven't been putting up much of a fight, maybe they were delaying this for backup to arrive, she concluded. Noticing the increase in the humidity of the air, she knew a storm was approaching. She had to finish this fast.

Twisting her upper body slightly to the right, she grabbed a hold of the attacker's wrist, effectively snapping it. Using the force of his head on charge, she easily threw him over his shoulder.

Drop-kicking the next member, she did a clean sweep and knocked down 2 more. Standing up, she had to immediately dodge a switchblade aimed for her face. Allowing herself to be thrown slightly off balance as she shifted her entire upper body to the left, she grabbed the elbow of the attacker with her right arm and elbowed him in the chest with her left.

She saw a furry of movements on behind her, turning around with the previous victim as shield, she leaped into the air with his shoulder as support and promptly kicked their wrist. Thus effectively disarming them.

Landing behind the two of them, she pressed a pressure point on the back of their neck. Their bodies fell limply onto the ground of the dark alley. Then it was all silent. She turned to leave the alley way. Only to have the exit blocked by 7 more punks.

'_Damn it. I was too slow after all…Better make this quick if I want to get home dry.'_

The backup crew was evidently shock when they saw the unconscious bodies littered on the ground. However, they probably thought she depleted all her energy in defeating them. That was not the case, it was more likely the opposite.

The group of 7 rushed at her with great speed. Loud footsteps alerted her that she might have more company arriving.

She swirled around quickly to kick the newcomer in the shin.

"OW! Do you have to do that all the time?" She relaxed after realizing it was her friends.

"Ghorus, Eriale, why are you two out here?"

"You were late, that old hag there made me come out to look for you."

"Hey! I'm not a old hag!"

The group sweatdropped, but bothered enough to pull out their switchblades. She reached into her kunai holster and took out 6 kunais, 2 for each ally. Handing them over to Ghorus and Eriale, they got into a stance and waited for the signal to start the fight.

Thunder struck a tree in a nearby park, then it started to rain. The fight has started. Leaping forward, she slashed an opponent's chest and spun around to kick another. Then kicked the injured at the back of his knee and elbowed him hard at the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Spinning around quickly, she sent a kick to the head of an incoming opponent. He lost his balance but tried to throw his switchblade at her, she deflected it with her kunai and threw 3 shurikens his way, pinning him to the brick wall.

Looking over at Ghorus and Eriale, they were taking on 4 opponents and handling it pretty well.

'_Wait…4? Where did another punk go?'_

A roar of battle cry jerk her back to reality, she spun around. More help have arrived.

'So that punk went to get more help…' 

Sensing movement on the right. She bounded backwards, flipping over her hands and landing gracefully on her feet, right behind Eriale.

"Move!" She shoved Eriale hard, but she wasn't fast enough.

A sharp blade pierced into her back. She heard the grunts from the punk above her as he strained to force the weapon deeper into her body. Her face contorted in pain, but Eriale and Ghorus managed to get the man off her.

The rain was coming down harder as the battle rage on. The odds were now fourteen on three. Things were not looking good.

'_Looks like I have to…use **it**'_

"Ghorus…take Eriale and leave."

"You are going to use **_it _**ain't you?" She nodded.

"But you promised not to use **_it _**anymore!" Eriale bit back a scream of frustration.

"We have no choice."

"Don't let it consume you…"

"I know, leave now."

Nodding, they turned to leave the alley silently.

"Hey! Who said you can leave!" A bulky man shouted while sticking a hand out to block the exit. Pulling out the switchblade stuck on her back, she flung it at him, pinning his offending hand to the brick wall.

"Your opponent is me..." she said, fist clenching and unclenching.

Her eyes were changing, pupils dilated into silts, fixing on the group.

"What the…"

Fangs slid over her teeth.

"Fuck!"

Deep inside her, something snapped. Bloodlust radiated within her, and the emotion consumes her. She enjoyed it.

A diabolic grin spread across her bloody lips, fangs growing into her teeth. A clawed hand pressed down as she got up. Hiding behind the loose hair from her bangs, were glowing eyes.

"Go get her!"

She caught an arm and promptly twisted it, enjoying the cry of pain that it caused. Without hesitation, she ripped out the punk's heart with her claws and threw it at that still charging group. The group froze, some turned away from the sight of their dead friend.

"Does the blood frighten you?"

With a loud battle cry, they answered, each swearing to avenge their dead comrade. Evading an attack by executing a cartwheel, she twisted back and swung a leg to deliver an upper kick. Regaining her balance quickly, she ran towards the nearest attacker with great speed, launching into a series of attacks again.

End flashback 

There was no need for her to dispose of the bodies, the cops would have done it themselves and mark the case as gang fight. She was never caught, not even close. Despite the obvious evidence that pointed out that the kills were done by something…_**not** human_. They were probably afraid to investigate, afraid to get themselves involved.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, receiving silence from the beaten group.

"Does it frighten you?" She asked again, much louder. No one answered of course, they were mostly dead by now, or unconscious.

She stood there, letting the rain wash the blood off her, before heading for home.

A/N: This is my first story. I'm not too good with fight scenes, so please excuse me. R&R please Flames would be used to burn firewood for my campfire . 


End file.
